Papa's Here
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Youko wakes hearing something crying in the night he goes check and decides to comfort the little one before his husband wakes. What he didn't realize Shuichi   just taken a picture at the sight. Request oneshot, Youko/Kurama, T to be safe


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 with Youko/Kurama. Just a father's day one-shot full of fluff and adorableness so nothing really to bad that much. I just own the little oc that will feature as Youko and Kurama's son, Hiro.**

**Disclaimer-Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I just own Yusuke's child I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.**

Warnings-Au, ooc, post mpreg, oc

Papa's here  
>Summary: Youko wakes hearing something crying in the night he goes check and decides to comfort the little one before his husband wakes. What he didn't realize Shuichi<br>just taken a picture at the sight. 

* * *

><p>Sounds of crying wakes up the light sleeper in the room as he blinks trying to get his bearings for some brief yet tense moments remembering his life of finally being married and having the most cutest son in the world. With his papa's silver hair with flakes of red and green color eyes rim with amber gold, the baby will be a heartbreaker once he grows up. Youko yawns feeling Shuichi shifting besides him making him get up swiftly crossing the hallway to pick up the crying bundle.<p>

He gives a small yet soft smile at the sight of the year old whispering, "What's wrong my little kit?"

The baby whimpers opening his eyes seeing its his papa. It surprise the baby to see him since its usually daddy comforting him when he cries. Tears reforming in his eyes the child was about to start crying when the silver hair man shifts the child in his arms humming.

"What's the matter, Hiro-chan?" Youko murmurs seeing his child continue looking. Smelling the air the kitsune makes a face adding, "Someone definitely needs a new diaper doesn't he?"

Hiro could only nod in agreement as his little tummy gurgles getting Youko to sigh. He figure as much the baby would wake up being hungry but he's a hanyou so he expect it as much. Both Shuichi and Youko took great heads to hide their son's red color ears with the silver tips at the end so he could have a normal life as possible. The man smiles none the less as his son snuggles against him as his little fox ears wriggles on the top of his head.

"You're very special little one especially to your daddy and me," The normally stoic yet perverted kistune murmurs as both father and son leave the room after the baby has a new diaper on.

Hiro yawns and gently coo in agreement loving it that his papa is holding him. He could feel his eyes droop sleepily as he's place in the high chair waiting for his meal to be done. Smiling widely now fully alert at the smell of his milk down the little year old holds out his arms in a demanding manner waiting impatiently to be picked up. Youko smiles scooping up his kit giving him his bottle. He starts humming a tune of long ago not realizing Shuichi is awake standing by the door way.

Shuichi smiles at the sight of father and son bonding before his eyes. He lifts the camera in his hands hiding a smirk loving it when Youko lets his guard down around their child making him more softer then he usually appears. He takes a couple of pictures trying not to laugh as both of his boys look at him with shock expressions then annoyed ones the next. Shuichi couldn't take it anymore and laughs out loud not seeing Youko walking towards him with a brow raise.

"Dada, papa" The little hanyou yammers shocking both of his parents seeing he just said his first words right before his eyes.

"Hiro just said his first words," Shuichi murmurs watching as Hiro yawns finally falling fast asleep with a full tummy and content to be surround by the love of his parents.

"He did," Youko replies smiling lovingly feeling proud.

This is something he could definitely tell Hiei later on. He gaze at his husband walking up the stairs placing their son in the crib settle to watch him sleep. He kiss his forehead murmuring, "Love you Shuichi."

"Love you to Youko," Shuichi replies in the same tone leaning against his husband rather happy with his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: This is mostly pure fluff and a family moment. Something of another side to Youko I bet is there but deep inside nerveless. Please read and review other then I hope everyone has a good father's day with their dads.<strong>


End file.
